<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一些日常 by Mitaohuos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688527">一些日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaohuos/pseuds/Mitaohuos'>Mitaohuos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaohuos/pseuds/Mitaohuos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>段子向，原本给水银的生贺。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祺/鑫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一些日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>段子向，原本给水银的生贺。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.第一次</p><p> </p><p>他们都不知道事情是如何发生的。也许是那个充满奶香的晚安吻，又或者贴在一起时的温度过于熨帖。 当丁程鑫小声说“我们做吧”，马嘉祺倒像是松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>两个人都是第一次。开始马嘉祺有些紧张，拿着安/全/套不知所措。丁程鑫半撑着身子歪头笑他：“这样我们到明天也做不完。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管事先有充足的润滑，被初次开拓的丁程鑫还是感到了异样的痛楚。他蹙着眉头努力适应，手指悄悄攥紧床单，却被马嘉祺拨开换上自己的手和他相扣。</p><p> </p><p>事实上他们有着很多选择，每一种可能性都通向未知，但在这一个时空，丁程鑫分明选择了马嘉祺。</p><p> </p><p>“阿程，专心看我。”马嘉祺低头落下一个虔诚的吻，无师自通地加大了挺/动的幅度。</p><p> </p><p>接吻时需要闭眼，情动时只能看我。</p><p> </p><p>2.年龄差</p><p> </p><p>“生日快乐，阿程哥哥。”最后马嘉祺狠狠地顶至深处，用一个甜腻的吻堵住了丁程鑫因高/潮而失控的呻/吟。</p><p> </p><p>过了零点，丁程鑫又比马嘉祺虚长了一岁。“这下可得叫我一声哥哥了吧？”被操/到泪眼朦胧的丁程鑫，还模糊地记得在生日蛋糕前自己得意的语调。</p><p> </p><p>而平日里怎么软磨硬泡都不肯叫哥哥的那人，在床上倒是张口就来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么哭了。”他轻柔地吻掉丁程鑫挂在睫毛上的泪水，“哥哥很喜欢的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>3.权力对调</p><p>他们已经很久没有这样，像两只天性未泯的动物幼崽，在自认为安全的领地里心无旁骛地嬉笑打闹。</p><p> </p><p>要知道这通常都是刘耀文和宋亚轩两个小朋友才会做的事。他们过早地长大，如今又恰逢成人的年纪——尤其是丁程鑫，依仗着比马嘉祺大了几个月，总是得意地翘起尾巴：“我是大哥，要走在你前面。”却往往会被前方突然出现的生物吓一跳，直直地蹦进马嘉祺的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，马嘉祺终于暂时占了上风。他把心上人压在身下，胸膛的跃动隔着两层布料清晰地传过来。“你好热啊马嘉祺。”丁程鑫用手推推他，害羞会让人变得更甜，每句话的尾调都像是淋上了蜂蜜。</p><p> </p><p>“是挺热的。”马嘉祺轻轻笑，去脱两人身上碍事的衣物，“不过我想要你了，叫哥才会停哦。”</p><p> </p><p>4.在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕</p><p> </p><p>排练的休息时间很短，但刘耀文还是发现了一点不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>“丁儿，”他神秘兮兮地凑到丁程鑫跟前，把专心看练习回放的后者吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>丁程鑫按了暂停键又扯落耳机，不动声色地朝旁边躲了躲：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>结果怕什么来什么。刘耀文指着他颈侧一块可疑的红痕大声道：“你的房间怎么春天就有蚊子了啊？那我今天晚上还是不和小马哥换了。”</p><p> </p><p>丁程鑫抬头瞪了对面低着头正心虚玩手指的某人一眼，又是咬牙又是笑：“没关系，我这就去买花露水，看他还敢不敢再咬了。”</p><p> </p><p>（当事人宋亚轩并不是很想回忆起第二天一早睡眼惺忪的他和路过的小马哥打招呼，结果被浑身的花露水味熏到瞬间清醒的经历。）</p><p> </p><p>5.任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等）</p><p> </p><p>马嘉祺突然想起来半夜走在马路上是不能回头的。</p><p> </p><p>但为时已晚。他被一只年轻的艳丽的鬼缠住。脸上即使泛起了红潮，触手可及之处仍是一片苍白冰凉，他在肌肤之上感知到瓷的质地。月光照着相拥交叠的两具身体，床前的影子却只有一个。</p><p> </p><p>“原来鬼魂也是会脸红的。”马嘉祺小声说，随即又意识到这好像冒犯了这位谎称迷路而游荡在荒郊的漂亮少年。</p><p> </p><p>餍足了的丁程鑫不再执着于要勾住马嘉祺的脖子，转而跑到飘窗前坐着晒月亮。</p><p> </p><p>他有些忘了鬼片里的前辈们是怎么做的，但仍然很努力地故意使声线阴沉：“引我入室，现在后悔可来不及了。”</p><p> </p><p>马嘉祺的演技倒是不赖，惊恐的小表情仿佛跟真的一样，很是配合丁程鑫这种初出茅庐刚学会吓人的小鬼。</p><p> </p><p>“那求求你，请千万不要放过我。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>